


AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE! (Group chat edition!)

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Crack, Cute, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, My First Fanfic, Sassy Peter Parker, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, most likely in the next chapter, some characters appear later on in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After being egged on by his friends (literally just Ned bugging him about getting all their phone numbers) Peter decides to create the group chat with all the avengers in it to see what would happen.And you know what?Maybe it's worth being babied all the time to see some funny shit go down in the gc.o==[]::::::::::::::::> o==[]::::::::::::::::> o==Suggestions are always open! Please i need ideas-
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: nony





	AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE! (Group chat edition!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first ever fanfiction and i am VERY excited to post this! its probably gonna turn out to have a lottt of crack by the end of it lmao.

** [ The Three Musketeers ] **

**_ [ Monday, 7:05 a.m ] _ **

**[Hacker voice] Im in:** hey

 **[Hacker voice] Im in:** hey peter

 **Yeeter Yarker:** wot m8

 **[Hacker voice] Im in:** did you make the group chat yet?

 **Yeeter Yarker:** not yet, why?

 **[Hacker voice] Im in:** can i be added in it when you make it?

 **Yeeter Yarker:** n o

 **[Hacker voice] Im in:** but why not!!

 **Yeeter Yarker:** bc i said so

 **[Hacker voice] Im in:** pleaseeee

 **Yeeter Yarker:** nope

 **Emjay:** losers

**_[Emjay is now offline]_ **

**_[[Hacker voice] Im in is now offline]_ **

**_[Yeeter Yarker is now offline]_ **

**_[7:05 a.m]_ **

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-**

**[ Unamed Group Chat ]**

**_[7:15 a.m]_ **

**Peter Parker** has Added **Tony Stark, Rhodey, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff** to **Unnamed Group Chat**

_- **Yeeter** **Yarker** has named the group chat ” **ABENGERS, A$$EMBLE!** ”_

_**-Yeeter Yarker** changed **Peter Parker** to **Yeeter Yarker**_

**_-Yeeter Yarker_ ** _has changed **Steve Rodgers** to **Captain Capitalism**_

**_-Yeeter Yarker_ ** _has changed **Bucky Barnes** to **Bucket Barnes**_

**_-Yeeter Yarker_ ** _has changed **Sam Wilson** to **Bird #1**_

**_-Yeeter Yarker_ ** _has changed **Clint Barton** to **Bird #2**_

**_-Yeeter Yarker_ ** _has changed **Wanda maximoff** to **Witch Lady**_

**Yeeter Yarker:** yo whaddup its ya boy, uh, Yeeter Yarker

 **Tony stark:** Peter wtf is this

 **Yeeter Yarker:** uh?? A group chat??? What else would it be lmao

 **Tony Stark:** did you just sass me child?

 **Natasha Romanov:** are you really surprised that he just sassed you? His sass levels are as high as yours, if not more.

 **Tony Stark:** I am being harassed

 **Bird #2:** she’s right tho

 **Bird #2:** also why am i bird #2??? Im obviously the better bird here

 **Bird #1:** Because the 12-year-old says so

 **Bird #1:** plus im better that you at mario kart 

_**Yeeter Yarker** has changed **Tony Stark** to **ThisIsHarassment**_

**_Yeter Yarker_ ** _has changed **Bird #1** to **bird poop**_

_**Yeter Yarker** has changed **Bird #2** to **#1 Bird Boy**_

**Yeter Yarker:** 1\. Im 15 not 12 and 2. Im better than both of you in mario kart and we all know it 

And 3. Didnt you get bested by this ‘12-year-old’

 **ThisIsHarassment:** Damn, you got beaten by the 12 year old?

 **bird poop:** I- well-

**_Yeter Yarker_ ** _has changed **ThisIsHarassment** to **Old Man**_

**Old Man:** WOW i upgrade your spider suit this is how you treat me?

 **Yeeter Yarker:** shouldnt have called me twelve, Old Man

 **Old Man:** The slanderrrr

 **Old Man:** This isn't fairrr, and also, how come you haven't changed Nat’s name yet?

 **#1 Bird Boy:** Because we’re all afraid of her

 **Natasha Romanov:** As you all rightfully should be.

 **Natasha Romanov:** But, ill let you change my name if you want to маленький паук <3

 **Yeeter Yarker:** omg 

**Yeeter Yarker:** really?!?

 **Natasha Romanov:** yup :)

 **Yeeter Yarker:** thank you so much Ms.Natasha!!!

**_Yeter Yarker_ ** _has changed **Natasha Romanov** to **Ms.Natasha**_

**bird poop:** Of course the spiderbaby gets to name the one and only black widow

 **Yeeter Yarker:** this is the exact reason why ur bird poop sam

 **#1 Bird Boy:** HAHAHAHA YOU GOT NAMED BIRD POOP?!?

 **bird poop:** Did you miss the whole naming thing?

 **bird poop:** And in my defense you really do look like a toddler, peter

 **Yeeter Yarker:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU DIRTY WHORE

 **Captain Capitalism:** Language.

 **#1 Bird Boy:** language!

 **Ms.Natasha:** Language

 **bird poop:** language you heathen

 **Old Man:** PETER BENJAMIN PARKER WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT LANGUAGE!

 **Yeeter Yarker:** and thats my cue to leave-

**_[Yeter Yarker is now offline]_ **

**_[7:45 a.m]_ **

**Old Man:** You get back here young man!

 **Ms.Natasha:** He’s probably on his way to school right now. Besides, he probably learnt it from you Tony.

 **Old Man:** I-

_**[Old Man is now offline]** _

**_[8:00 a.m]_ **

**#1 Bird Boy:** Finally they’re gone! Time to spam the group chat

 **Ms.Natasha:** You do that and ill break your hands.

_**[#1 Bird Boy is now offline]** _

**Ms.Natasha:** I know you're still here Sam, Cap

_**[bird poop is now offline]** _

_**[Captain Capitalism is now offline]** _

**_[8:15 a.m]_ **

**Ms.Natasha:** Good :)

_**[Ms.Natasha is now offline]** _

**_[8:16 a.m]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
